


Thranduil Hugs

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Healing, Terrified King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Upon meeting the Elf King, an offer of a hug stretches into something much deeper. Something he hadn't planned on experiencing ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

You had just faced a large group of spiders in Mirkwood forest and were surrounded by a group of Elves. Thorin called for surrender and most of the Elves started to attempt to take the weapons from the group until the Prince Legolas spotted a pair of purple eyes hidden in the group with another Hobbit hidden behind the elf possessing them, so he stopped them and escorted the confused Dwarves all to the gates of Mirkwood.  
Thorin and Thranduil are shouting at each other and all you can do is smile and memorize every detail of the Elf Kings beautifully crafted shining silver shirt, causing Legolas and Tauriel to smile in return at the small Dwarf sized Elf they had almost overlooked when they brought you all in.   
Thranduil’s face turns pink as he feels he is being watched by more then just the dwarves, he turns to see you smiling at him, his face turning red then he takes a deep breath his complexion returning to normal, a distant memory of those eyes flashing back through his mind.   
Thranduil, “Why are you looking at me like that?"   
You, "Just thinking."   
Thranduil, "About?” Holding his hands out a bit more from his sides signaling for you to continue.   
You, “You look like you need a hug.” The Company all chokes down their laughter, except Fili and Kili let out a loud snort followed by Dwalin elbowing them in the sides. Thranduil’s face turns bright red as his mouth drops open, as Tauriel and Legolas both bite their lips turning pink trying not to laugh. Thranduil, “E..e…e…Excuse me?” Trying to force himself back to his normal color. “How exactly did you come to that conclusion?"   
You, "Your shirt.” His eyes drop to his shirt inspecting it thoroughly before looking at you again. “It’s all bright and shiny, and all tight over you, its just screaming ‘Hey look at me and my giant hugging muscles.’ Would you like a hug?"   
Thranduil, "What?” His face darkening into a deeper red. The Dwarves and Legolas and Tauriel now let out their laughter for a quick minute before going quiet again.   
You, “Would you like a hug?” Holding your arms out to your sides a bit. Thranduil turns his head to Thorin in hopes of an explanation.   
Thorin, “Its how she is, she won’t stop till you hug her, she spent months following me around until I caved. It does help.” Rubbing his hands around each other, unsure why he shared that last bit.   
Thranduil, “No hugs. It’s time for dinner, you all are free to join me if you like.” Turning away before giving you another curious glance.   
Dwalin nudging you and mumbling in Khuzdul, “Way to break him lass!"   
Bofur, "I’ve never seen an elf change colors before.” Ori, “I think he’ll give you a hug before we leave.” The others all nodding in agreement, you found the target and hit it dead on, he would cave and they all knew it including the King.  
…   
You are all in the private dining hall of the King, he and Legolas are all at the end of the table with Thorin and Dwalin next to the King and you at the opposite end with the last chair at the end empty on your left. The dinner was a soup with mushrooms which the Dwarves all pointed out to you and forced your plate full of the giant bowls of salads from the center of the table drawing a curious stare from the Elves.   
Thorin noticed this and said softly to the King, “She can’t eat mushrooms, she’ll swell up and die.” The King looking again as all the dwarves scooped the mushrooms out of the serving ladle before filling their bowls. Thranduil choosing not to eat the soup at all. He spent most of the night staring across the table at you, something the dwarves didn’t point out though they all noticed it, including his son and Tauriel who closely watched Kili.   
You were all showed to the floor just below the Royal floor, the King still unsure why he hadn’t thrown the Dwarves into the dungeons, it him and Thorin did have a pleasant talk over the dinner and came to a small agreement about the jewels if he let them go free, it something about letting you go hurt him.   
You all chose your rooms and after you changed into your large sleeping shirt and knee length pants and let your hair down you realized you weren’t tired, so you decided to go exploring. You snuck around the guards on each floor passing unnoticed and wandering freely, you roamed down to the dungeons and even through his wine cellar where they return the barrels into the river, the through the giant library then took a hidden staircase that led to the Royal floor. You got distracted by the intricate carvings when you heard a guard coming around the corner and you ducked inside the nearest door quietly.   
You turned to see a giant pool, walked around it and saw a small office and through that a giant bedroom with a giant bed, you looked past that and saw a giant window filled with more stars then you had seen since you had entered the forest, you quietly walked to the window and stared out, noticing the top of Erebor in the distance out over the top of the forest around them along with fireflies floating over the top of the trees.   
You didn’t notice the King awake in the bed behind you, admiring your silhouette through the light shining through your shirt and admiring the way your skin glowed and the light flowed through your hair.   
Thranduil, “First your comments about my shirt now you sneak into my room.” You turn and look to the bed to find the King still lying in bed and looking at you, half covered with his thick blankets revealing his bare torso.   
You, “I was exploring, I heard a guard so I came in here, I didn’t know whose room it was."   
Thranduil, "So you just pop into a room and hope for the best?"   
You nod in response and turn back to the window. "It’s so beautiful, does it always look like this?"   
Thranduil climbs out of bed and walks to the window, "Mostly, though you should see it when it snows, then the treetops sparkle like starlight and the sky is clearer and you can see all the stars for miles. Even Erebor shines in the winter.” Glancing down at you noticing you had grabbed a small piece of his hair and saw how it glowed in the moonlight and gently pulled it out of your hand and walked back to the bed, pulling the covers back over him.   
You, "Is it an elf thing or just your personality?"   
Thranduil, "What are you referring to?"   
You, "The no touching thing, is it an elf custom or just you not wanting to be touched?” Thranduil looked up at the ceiling and thought for a long minute as you turned back to him and tilted your head to the side.   
Thranduil, “Most Elves aren’t fond of being overly affectionate. My father…He barely held me in public, only my mother…would go against this. I tried to be different with my son.” He groans and placed a pillow over his face. “Why am I telling you this.” He mumbled into the pillow.   
You smile and walk over to the bed and climb onto it and walk to his side and force yourself under the giant pile of blankets next to him and curl yourself on his right side draping your arm over his bare chest, causing him to jump slightly and lift the pillow and look at you as you snuggled closer to him before rolling his eyes and putting the pillow back down on his face.   
You, “I knew you needed a hug.” He takes a deep breath as you drape your right leg over his and squeeze him a bit tighter and he pulls the pillow off of his face and stares up at the ceiling and slowly snakes his right arm around you placing it on your side, trying to touch you as gently as he can trying not to scare you away.   
Thranduil, “Why do you insist on pressing my boundaries?"   
You giggle, "Why do you insist that your fears are your boundaries. Am I hurting you?"   
Thranduil, "No."   
You, "Am I insulting you?"   
Thranduil, "No."   
You, "Then why is a hug so difficult for you?"   
Thranduil, "I don’t know you, and you have not deemed yourself very trustworthy by sneaking around my castle and breaking into my room."   
You giggle again and lift your head facing him, propping yourself up on your elbow, "You make it seem like I am some common thief or criminal here to claim your life or possessions King Thranduil.” He quietly looked at you memorizing each detail, admiring every inch of you that he could see above the blankets, feeling you sink deeper and deeper into his heart by the moment, cherishing the way his name rolled off your tongue unlike anyone else he’d heard say it before, hoping there was something deeper for you as well than merely a hug. Wondering at how well you could read him so easily.   
Thranduil, “Not a common criminal no, but a thief none the less, stealing so much of my attention since you arrived.” Reaching up to brush a thick curl behind your ear, his fingertips gently brushing your skin, triggering a sparkle in your purple eyes, mesmerizing him entirely. Without thinking he sat up and kissed you, sparks shooting through both of your bodies, pulling back quickly when he realized what he did, lying back down and closing his eyes tightly and covering his face with his left hand, his right still refusing to let go of you hoping you wouldn’t run away.   
You pulled your knee up closer to you and he readied himself for you to hit him, you placed your hands on either side of his head with all your weight on your left knee draping your right between his legs as you leaned in and kissed him again gently before pulling back and he moved his hand from his face and stroked your right forearm gently as you leaned in again and tapped your nose to his, running it down the length of it as he lifted his lips back to yours and you pressed back against his deepening it as he grabbed both sides of your face and you laid flatter against him, he moved one of his hands to your lower back then rolled over in top of you, pulled back and brushed your hair out of your face and stroked your cheek again as you ran your finger tips down the length of his arms triggering goosebumps across his torso and arms and a shiver from him.   
Thranduil, “I don’t want you to leave."   
You, "I gave the dwarves my word. I have to go."   
Thranduil, "I can’t let anything happen to you. I can’t lose you…"   
You smile, "You won’t, you’re stuck with me.” He runs his fingers over your cheek again and kisses you again deeply, you reach up around his back and pull him in closer to you, he lays flat on your chest as you wrap your legs around his before he pulls his face away and placed his forehead to yours, breathing deeply, his heart beat quickly pulsing through his skin against yours. Thranduil, “Will you come back after?"   
You giggle and kiss his nose, "If you like."   
Thranduil smiles back, "I would, very much.” Before rolling to the side and hugging you against him, kissing you again before you curl yourself in his arms. You, “What do you think Legolas will say?"   
Thranduil, "He likes you, you’ll get along well."   
You, "You both barely know me."   
Thranduil, "I know enough for now. Everything else can be learned. Is there anything you wish to know about me?"   
You, "What happened to Legolas’ mother? If you don’t mind saying."   
Thranduil, "It was an arranged marriage, we tolerated each other, she wanted to be called Queen one day more than anything, we shared a bed three times, she got pregnant quickly, we didn’t share a bed after that, the war started shortly after, she heard my father and I had died, she gave birth and left my son…We found the convoy she took to the grey havens attacked and rummaged through, she’s buried at the edge of the woods with the others… I never imagined she would just abandon our son….I remember you, carrying me on the field. You saved my life, I hoped you would return with me then, but I couldn’t find you….I tried my best to raise him alone."   
You, "He’s a great guy, from what I can tell he will be great leader one day, like you. You did well not counting the spider issue."   
Thranduil, "I’ll get rid of them, since they are the only fault you have found with my rule."   
You squeeze him tighter and chuckle, "Good. Though honestly spiders I can manage it’s the webs I can’t stand.” Earning a chuckle from the king as he kisses your forehead again and you both go to sleep.   
In the morning as the sun started to rise he opened his eyes and shook you gently, waking you up. You roll and see the sun rising through the window and grumble a bit as you took it as a signal for you to leave, so you start to push the blankets off of you and start to crawl out of your spot. He quickly grabs you around the waist and kisses your cheek and whispers, “Ill send the guards away and see you at breakfast.” He climbed out of bed and quickly went to the door with you behind him, turning and kissing you again before stepping through the door and calling the guard sending him to inform the cooks to start making breakfast. He waited to hear them get to the end of the hall, turned and grabbed your hand and walked you to your floor and informed that guard to go make sure there was plenty of oranges for breakfast, which he quickly ran off to do before grabbing your hand again and walking you to your door, kissing your hand before retuning to his room to change for breakfast.  
After breakfast he had spent the entire morning in a long shouting match with his advisors, you had spent the morning showing Ori’s through the large library and had chosen a copy of an old story he wanted to read more about, but it was in ancient Elvish, so you took it back to the sitting room on the floor you had been allowed to stay on, you curled up in a small couch near the fireplace and translated it for him.   
Thranduil entered the room still grumbling in Elvish about his meeting with his son by his side, and much to the Dwarves surprise he walked to your side and plopped down on the couch, forcing you closer to Ori, and resting his arm on the arm the couch and glancing over to the book you were translating for Ori, as Legolas chose the chair next to Ori and also leaned over to see what book he was reading and made several more suggestions of books he should also read while he would be in Mirkwood.   
Thorin in the couch across from you initiated another conversation with Thranduil, eventually him giving them small recap of how his meeting went, “…So it all just boiled down to who wanted the goat. Three weeks worth of arguing all boiling down to three hundred years ago he stole the other mans goat.” he lets out a groan and rubs his face as the group all started laughing, you included, he glanced at you then started laughing as well.   
You all moved from there to lunch, this time the King had informed the cooks to not use any mushrooms, so you helped yourself. The dwarves still exhausted excused themselves early before you had finished eating, The King choosing to stay and keep the two of you company, after three more helpings you and Bilbo both got up and walked with the King back to your rooms. The King walking quietly behind you silently running his fingers along the bottom of the hem of your long shirt along the intricate stitching holding the hem together.  
You all said your goodnights, Bilbo hugged you and quickly went to crawl into his bed, you turned and say goodnight to the King and he was looking at you with pleading eyes as you stood outside your door.  
Tharanduil, “You…I…um…Good Night.” and he slowly turned and walked away and went to his room quietly questioning himself on his inability to speak. You went in to your room and quickly changed then plopped down halfway on the bed with your legs hanging off, closing your eyes as you heard footsteps outside your door, and looked up to see the Kings silhouette in the doorway minus the pointed crown, before he quickly slipped in and walked to you and sat down next to you before laying down on his back. “Is this bed comfortable enough for you?”  
You, “Yes, Your Majesty.”  
He turns to look at you, “Thranduil.”  
You roll and look at him propping back up on your elbow, “Its not as soft as yours, but it will do.”  
Thranduil turns and props up on his elbow as well, drawing up all of his courage, “You are welcome to mine…If you’d like.”  
You smirk at him, “And you came all the way back down here just to…offer that?”  
Thranduil, “Just making sure you’re comfortable.”  
You, “Mhmm…” And you lean in and kiss him, he quickly grabs your waist and pulls you towards him and kisses you deeper as you curl your legs between his and wrap your arm around his back.  
Thranduil pulls back and kisses your nose before stroking your cheek, staring at you in adoration.  
You, “I think you’re too big for this bed.”  
Thranduil, “Possibly.” You pull out of his arms and take him back to the door. “You’re kicking me out?”  
You, “You go first, I’ll meet you up there.”  
Thranduil peeks his head out then smiles at you as he slips out and heads for his room, you wait for a bit and sneak up to his room. You slip in as the King is removing his boots and socks already shirtless and smiles at you as you enter and walk to him, he wraps his arms around your back and pulls you towards him, grabbing and lifting your legs as he stands and pulls back the blankets back and crawls in with you, covering you both and wrapping you tightly in his arms.  
You, “I take it you’ll want me here tomorrow as well?”  
Thranduil, “And the night after.”  
You spent the rest of the week sneaking around and curling around each other each night watching the stars and the sunrises in the mornings for the rest of the week until you left for the mountain, nearly having to pry yourself out of the Kings arms that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

You killed Smaug inside the mountain, the Durins were saved, much to the expense of your ribs which were badly broken along with your left arm leaving you a bloody broken mess in the giant fields strewn with dead orcs, Elves and Dwarves.   
King Tranduil had sent out every Elf available to search for you as he scoured the already packed healing wing for any sight of you. Legolas was among the search group, noticing a small foot underneath the shoulder of a dead cave troll, he called over a few Elves to help him lift it as he pulled you out, lifted you and ran to take you to his father after he’d felt your pulse.   
Legolas, “Father.” The King turned, letting out a small whimper as he saw your unconscious blood covered body, causing the Company to all turn and notice you, all having to be restrained as the Elves moved in to heal you.  
They pulled off your spiked helmet and face mask resembling a dragons face first then laid you down and started to undo your boots, as they pulled them off they were full of blood, and Thranduils hands started shaking as he watched the blood drip down your feet and onto the floor. He quickly removed your socks and dropped them into the empty bucket next to the bed, reaching up and undoing the vest over your Mithril shirt of armor, lifting you with the help of Legolas, then slowly undoing the braces on your wrists, noticing your broken left forearm with cuts from a wargs teeth. Then continuing and lifting up the thick Mithril shirt with spikes down the back and arms, as Legolas pulled your arms up and pulled it up over your head leaving you in another vest where your weapons were sheathed, as Elrond lowered your arms back down and started to heal your arm and place a brace around your formerly broken forearm after he washed, healed and covered it with Kinsfoil aloe and wrapped it in gauze.  
Thranduil reached up and undid your bag strapped around your waist and set it to the side and started to unhook the grey leather chaps covering your thick Mithril pants also spiked down the sides, then undoing the Mithril braces around your lower legs where two of your swords were sheathed, then peeking under your Mithril pants and saw you had your sleeping pants under, then removed them as Celeborn started to check your legs and saw that your pants were soaked in blood, checking under those and asking for a towel from another elf and covering you below the waist and pulling your pants off and tossing them in the blanket as well. Thranduil noticed the blood coming from under your vest, so they peeked under it and saw a sleeveless shirt under it and grabbed another towel as they undid the vest and covered you as they pulled the sleeveless shirt off of you and added it to the bucket as well as they turned you over and saw the deep black bruises and the cuts you received, mostly from Azog protecting the Durins.   
Thorin, Fili and KIli all almost collapsing at seeing those remembering how you had received them, finally allowing the elves to take them and tend to their wounds.  
Celeborn quickly tended to the cuts on your back as Elrond started to heal your badly broken ribs as Thranduil cleaned your legs and healed the small cuts and warg bite marks along your shins and thighs, all the Elves making sure you were entirely covered as they worked on you. Once they had you mostly clean, a group of Elves came to clean your blood soaked clothes along with your armor, they would have cleaned your weapons as well if they would have been able to remove them from your sheaths, but Mithril weapons won’t allow others to remove them.   
They picked you up and carried you to the bathhouse where the elves had set up their herbal baths and set you in it with Bilbo choosing to jump in behind you to hold you up. He sat behind you and unbraided your hair, moved to the side and tilted your head back as Thranduil came forward to hold your head as Arwen came over with the vial of shampoo from your bag and she untangled and washed your hair and Bilbo was asked to climb out as Arwen held you up and three female elves came over and helped to clean the rest of you off as the men were all shooed from the room.  
They dried you off and redressed you and called the Elf Lords back in. They brought you back to the other room to a clean bed and covered your back and they rolled you back over as Arwen braided your hair back except for your side swept bangs and they covered you with a blanket as Thranduil covered you with his thick cloak. Each of the Dwarves from the Company all checking on you after they were healed, all asking if there was enough supplies for the elves to care for you in the mountain, The Elf King selfishly saying there were far more choices available back in Mirkwood.  
Thranduil, Elrond and Celeborn all saw to your recovery and the Dwarves all agreed to allowing you to go to Mirkwood so you would get better care seeing as you were one of the worst wounded soldiers from the day and the Dwarves all healing far quicker than you, as you had taken more blows shielding others than they had taken through the entire battle.   
They moved you that night with a heavy Elven guard and the three Elf Lords all traveled back to Mirkwood. The King had you placed in his bed and had his room fully stocked with everything you would ever need.  
…  
Dain had merely broken two ribs and his nose yet again, refusing anything past clean bandages, not wishing to take pain medicine from the more injured Dwarves around them.   
Dwalin doing the same, having only received a gash on his head and needing stitches on the back of his right shoulder.  
Gloin thankfully had only broken three fingers from his fall and badly twisted his knee but that pain went away shortly after.  
Ori had sprained his left wrist saving Bombur, from an Orc, who only received a cut on his left arm, Bifur had lost his axe but was otherwise unharmed, Bofur only getting a cut on his right shoulder.  
Balin got a cut on his right cheek, Oin was unscathed but had lost his hearing horn again, Nori and Dori had somehow broken each others left arms in a botched sneak attack on a cave troll, which they managed to kill with the help of Ori.  
Fili sat on a cot next to his brother as a large gash down his back, that had already stopped bleeding was being healed by an Elf as another was mending the fracture in Kilis right leg and another was trying to jerk his badly dislocated shoulder back into socket. Thorin was on the cot next to them as his broken leg was being mended and stitched along with the cuts across his shoulder along with the rib that you had broken when you crashed into him.   
As they watched you being escorted to Mirkwood they all stood quietly with tears in their eyes as they remembered you saving their lives earlier, along with memories of their Journey with you, the songs you had sang together, the dances you had all learned from one another, all the future plans you had made. Ori was near the corner of the outer wall, clutching the small bag of books you had lent him, tears flowing freely down his face, the group all turning and hugging him tightly as he let out a choked sob remembering how you had spent nearly the entire Journey at his side. He had never had that much attention and been so well cared for by anyone but his brothers. All the languages you had taught him and all the languages you had yet to teach him along with all the stories from you, thousands of years of knowledge inside the bag of books you had entrusted to him. Bilbo also barely able to contain his pain, though quickly reminded him at how tough you are, and that Hobbits are by far the most stubborn creatures in Middle Earth, and with the three Elf Lords tending to you all that was left was to fill you with soups and plushy piles of pillows and large piles of blankets. Like a Hobbit most likely you’d be asleep for about a week at the least, but you’d be back and bossing Thorin around in no time, sending the King a small wink, which he took as a signal to agree, and tell him that with all the work left to do in the mountain you’d never abandon us, the Kings words being the final thing to pull Ori back out of despair, before he asked if Bilbo would help him work on his translations of one of your books to which Bilbo agreed.  
All the dwarves through the mountain looking on remembering the songs you had led them through and the sound of your laughter as the Company all told stories to the Dwarves that had arrived.  
…  
You had told the Durins not to follow Azogs trap in the ruins of Dale, but of course being Dwarves they saw a trap and hopped right into it, like a kitten with a new box. You ran screaming curses as you used your glider to get to the Durins quickly, you arrived just as Bolg had Fili by the back of his neck dangling him out a broken opening in the wall of a tower, you close the glider wings to shoot you faster and draw your sword as you flew to Filis right and jammed your sword in the Orcs head and grabbed the Prince as he fell and ordered his brother to jump out of the window below which he did, latching onto you two as you mentally forced a large pillar from the ground below to lift to your feet to catch your fall and then after settling your footing as the Orcs swarmed around you the Princes drew their weapons as you sank the pillar you were on until you were in a giant hole and closed the earth in above you. Running through the fighting style the three of you had perfected through the Journey. You would shoot the three of you up out of the ground to attack a few times in small circles before going back underground and popping back up in another spot. The Dwarves all rushing towards the three of you beaming with pride and unsure of how you three had thought of the fighting style.  
When the group of Orcs was slain you spotted Thorin and Azog in the distance so your and the Company all charged at them. You quickly drew your glider as Thorin took a blow losing his sheild as Azog swung a giant boulder on a chain at him, you reached him and shoved him away just as the boulder came crashing into your chest as you swung your sword behind it to slice the chain to force him to draw the fight closer to you. You crashed into the ground, rolling once and forcing yourself onto your knees, breathing raggedly, sounding almost like a soft growl as you bared your teeth trying not to scream as you used some of your energy to heal the breaks in your ribs so you could breathe easier. As he took his first step you lifted the giant boulder and hurled it into his chest as you grabbed your dropped sword and sprinted for him. As he stood to get back up you slid your sword through his legs and jerked it up, slicing him in half through the middle. The Company reaching you as another wave of Orcs charges at you. You caught a black arrow firing past your shoulder just as it was going to crash into Balins neck, before turning and hurling it into the head of a troll that was after Ori, earning a nod in thanks from him as you turned to see another troll headed for Dwalin, running behind him and leaping onto his shoulders, meeting the large mace he was trying to crush Dwalin with your sword, you reach your left arm down un-sheath your swords twin and stab it through its brain and kicking it to force it backwards to crush the warg trying to attack Bombur before leaping across the shoulders of the Orcs around you slicing through their heads until you crash your sword into the back of the neck of a giant troll pinning down Dain and decapitate it before leaping down and pulling the King out of the way, handing him his axe again as you race off again into the large group of Orcs ahead before he can thank you.   
You spot Gloin in trouble, he’d stepped on a flimsy part of a partially collapsed building and had found himself surrounded by Wargs. You quickly charge in and toss him out of the way just as the Warg reached you, he landed on the shoulders of an orc and quickly killed it turning and attacking the Orcs around him, the group reaching him almost instantly killing the group as the looked on in horror as the Warg latched onto your leg, jerking you, making you slam chest down into the ground as another grabbed your arm. You took your sword in your free hand and beheaded the one on your leg, before turning out of the way avoiding as one of the wargs circling you lunged at you. You had dropped your sword in the evasion and your arm was now behind your head, with the wargs face against your cheek, growling as it sank its teeth harder into your forearm, you took a deep breath as you pushed yourself backwards feeling your arm bone snap in half as you reached up and bit off the ear of the warg, causing it to release you and yelp loudly as it ran off, you spat out the ear and the blood in your mouth as you drew another of your swords and crashed it through the mouth of the warg charging at you, standing and kicking its head off your sword before repeating the action on the next one then picking up your dropped sword with your broken arm, thankful for your brace holding your arm together as you slammed that sword into the back of another warg you had barely avoided, the group now scrambling down the crumbled building and charged in killing the last three wargs as you leaned over taking several deep breaths and spat the last of the blood out of your mouth. Gloin giving you a half hug and thanking you before walking past you and out of your view picking up the ear you had bitten off and pocketing it. The last they saw of you you had charged off to assist the Mirkwood Elves back closer to Erebor.  
…  
Thranduil was near inconsolable, every inch of his skin burning with the memory of your fingers running across his skin, your arms wrapping around his back, every moment with you burned into his mind, every inch of you appearing in his mind remembering every inch, every moment.   
Using every ounce of his strength he could spare to heal you, the two other Elf lords doing the same, seeing how badly he wanted you to heal, how deeply he loved you.   
The King sat by your side constantly, running his fingers through your hair, holding your hands, pressing them to his lips occasionally and whispering sweet words into your ears. All day he would make sure your wound were seen to hourly, soaking you daily in healing baths, which was the only time he wasn’t at your side, but he sat on the other side of the door waiting to lift you from the female Elves arms and carrying you back to bed before tucking you gently back int your spot, which eventually through the day you would always roll over and squeeze tight to a pillow.   
He would take the night watches on his own, describing the sunset and night sky to you each night before climbing into bed with you and taking the place of your pillow, holding you tightly and kissing your forehead as he ran his fingers through your hair as he told you any story he could think of and sometimes quietly sang to you, before describing the sunrise then climbing out of your grip and placing you back on your back and tucking you in again as Elrond and Celeborn arrived for their morning healing sessions.  
They tried to get Thranduil to talk to them but all he could focus on was you, giving him their word you would wake up soon. Their minds flashing back to seeing you saving the Prince in the War of Wrath, carrying him to the healers. And the days worth of fighting before this, all the Elves taking notice of the fierce warrior with bright purple eyes, all agreeing should ever they come across an Elf with bright purple eyes, they would treat you with the utmost respect, allowing you to pass freely through any Elf Kingdom through Middle Earth.  
Daily Gandalf would send messages, all from the Dwarves and himself, always insisting that he needed to see you. Thranduil being unwilling to allow this, Elrond and Celeborn tried to explain everything to him in detail as if to relieve his worry, to no avail, leaving them to be thoroughly confused at what his motives were.  
You slept for most of the week after leaving Erebor, your cuts and breaks fully healed and your bruises mostly faded.   
You were stretched out in your sleeping shirt and knee length pants that Arwen had helped you into while you slept, lying on your stomach curled around a pillow with your left arm bones mended and your arm still wrapped tightly and propped up on top of a pillow, your hair still braided loosely behind you.   
You opened your eyes to see the same large windows, stars still shining brightly through them, forcing a smile onto your face as you see Thranduil standing in the same silver shirt from your last visit, staring blankly out the window, your conversation from that night burning every part of his soul as it kept replaying again and again, readying himself to describe the night sky to you yet again trying to hide the tears in his voice.   
You turn over onto your back, “Has it snowed yet?“   
The Kings face jerking over towards you in disbelief? “What?“   
You smile again and repeat it, “Has it snowed yet?” Thranduil rushes over to you and sits down beside you placing his hands on your cheeks and kissing you on the forehead, making you chuckle.   
Thranduil, “It looks like it will start shortly."   
You, "Can I see?"   
Thranduil, "One moment.” As he stood ran to the opposite side of the room, grabbed an armchair and placed it in front of the window and returned and carefully pulled back the blankets, lifted you, walked to the chair and set you down before going to fetch you blankets. When he returned you were sitting on the arm of the chair and you pulled him down into the seat and you curled up in his lap as he covered you in the blanket and wrapped his arms around you as you kissed his cheek and the snow started to fall.   
You, “I told you you’re stuck with me.” You feel a tear fall from his cheek and you turn and wrap your arms around his neck, he squeezed you tighter and buried his face into your shoulder. “I told you I wasn’t going anywhere, they can break me all they like, I’m not going anywhere."   
Thranduil whispered into your shoulder, "Thank you. I’ve been so lost…” he looks up and loosened his grip, “You’re missing the snow.” You pull back and wipe away another tear from his cheek and kiss him as he leans into it, after a few moments you pull away and turn back around as he covers you again and wraps his arms around you again as you both watched the snow fall, you sat for several hours until you leaned your head against his chin and fell back asleep causing him to hold you tighter. After a few hours Elrond and Celeborn came in to see the bed empty and their friend in a chair looking out the window, they went to his side and saw him holding you as you slept.  
Celeborn, “Well this explains a lot.”  
Thranduil turns his head and smiles at his friend, “She wanted to watch the snow.” Hearing his voice again you woke up and saw Celeborn and Elrond smiling at you.  
You smiled and straightened up, “Hi.”  
C/E, “Hello.”  
Elrond, “Glad to see you’re awake.”  
You smile again and look back out the window, “Erebor does shine.” The Elf Lords all looking and agreeing with you, you turn and look back at them. “Thank you for healing me. I have a feeling you three saved me.”  
They smiled again, “If we hadn’t Thranduil would have exhausted himself completely trying to. We need to change the wrapping on your back, those bruises were almost gone yesterday.” You climb out of his lap and walk to the bed, sit down on the edge of it facing away from Elrond and pulled the back of your shirt up and over your head, holding to to your chest as you pulled your knees against your chest as well. Thranduil stood and sat on your left facing you and gently ran his fingers over your shins down to your feet to comfort you.  
Celeborn walks and stands beside Thranduil as Elrond covers your back with more Kingsfoil Aloe and recovers it, “So what are your plans since the mountain is reclaimed?”  
You smile slightly nervous having not talked about your plans with Thranduil yet, “Um..I actually was going to Gondor for a short time.” Thranduil’s face drops a little as he looks from your legs to your face scared he would lose you again.  
Elrond, “Why Gondor?”  
You, “I found…”  
Thranduil, “You found what?”  
You, “I found Gollum.” Their faces all go blank in shock all understanding what you were telling them.  
Celeborn, “Where was he?”  
You, “In a Goblin City in the mountains outside of Rivendell.”  
Thranduil, “How many soldiers will you need? When you go to march on the gates?”  
You, “I found a back door. I won’t need to go the gates.”  
Elrond, “You can’t go alone.”  
You, “If you wish to help that’s up to you, but I’m going through the back door.”  
Thranduil, “I’m going with you.” Legolas steps closer to the four of you, having slipped in a few minutes ago.  
Legolas, “I am as well.” Giving a stern look to his father who was silently trying to talk him out if it.  
You, “I can’t ask all of you to do this.”  
Elrond, “And you would never have to, every Elf and Dwarf will want to take part.”  
You, “I never told the Dwarves or Bilbo about it.”  
Celeborn, “So that is why Mithrandir has been so persistent on speaking with you.”  
Legolas, “That is why I came up, He is in the Throne Room and refusing to leave until he speaks to Jaqi.”  
Thranduil, “Then tell him to come up.” Legolas leaves quickly to fetch him. He looks back to you and helped you pull your shirt back over your head after Elrond signaled he was done, then lifting your chin to make you face him. “You are not going alone. Each of us will send our armies.” You forced out a small smile in return.  
Gandalf charged in the room and quickly went to your side, placing his hand on your shoulder and smiling at you, “I’m glad you’re awake.” his eyes darting around the room suspiciously.  
You, “I just told them, Thranduil here won’t let me go alone and the other two are already planning for armies.”  
A look of relief runs over his face, “Good, Good, and all of you are here so we can plan this, should we send for the Dwarves, they have been asking about you almost as much as I have, Dains army could be especially helpful, and Thorin and his men are fully healed, they won’t be willing to sit on the sidelines for this.”  
You look to the Three Elf Lords, “Should we tell them?”  
They all nod and Thranduil answers, “They would be a great ally through this.”  
You, “Im not sure how they’ll take it that I didn’t tell them when I found it.”  
Gandalf, “I will take the blame. Thorin has always been more familiar with being angry with me, nothing new. I’ll go send a raven for them.”  
Thranduil, “Wait” looking back to you, “How would you like to visit Erebor?”  
You smile and climb out of bed and grab your bag and go change in the restroom, your sudden burst of energy causing them to chuckle. Legolas left the room momentarily to inform a guard the Elf Lords and you were going back to Erebor and to ready the horses and the Kings Elk.  
…   
You return in a clean large dark green shirt with your black cotton vest over it and your black jeans with your thick knee high socks holding your bag, you go back to the bed near your boots and try your best to pull them on but your arm is still too sore, Thranduil noticed this and puled them onto your feet then tightened the buckles around the sides and pulling you jeans down over them before repeating the actions with your other boot, earning a chuckle, hug and a thank you from you, he also helped you strap your bag around your waist as you all leave for the stables.  
You walk in and see the Kings Great Elk which you had saved from harm in the battle and told it to flee, it walked up to you before the King, as it normally would, and lowered its head to you. You reached up and stroked its head and told it ‘good morning’ and told it how happy you were to see it safe before it repeated the same with the King before allowing itself to be saddled.  
Elrond, “Should we call for a carriage?”  
Thranduil, “No need.” as he climbs onto the saddle and Legolas walks behind him and lifts you onto the Elk behind him sidesaddle as Thranduil grabs your hands as you wrapped them around his waist and rested your head against his back. Legolas, Elrond, Celeborn and Gandalf all mounted their horses as they walked outside the guards also on horseback arrived from the other exit to the stable grouping around you as you slowly rode towards Erebor to spare you from any jostling.  
You sat quietly and glanced around, wishing for a better view. You pull your hands from Thranduils grip, then you prop yourself up from the Elk siting yourself on your knees with your legs straight back with your feet together, steadying yourself before resting your hands on his shoulders, moving his hair to one side and sitting up straight against him wrapping your arms over his shoulders, laying your hands against his chest and propping your chin on his shoulder. The King glanced out of the corner of his eye at you and giggled as he held your hands again with one hand and keeping the reigns in the other.  
The others chuckling at your new position, then all enjoying the ride and the view along the way. You and Thranduil smiled the entire way, sharing small whispers with small stories added in about random trees and hidden pathways you passed the Prince even joining in occasionally.  
This continued on until you reached a short distance from Erebor, you were shocked to see how much of the battle had been cleared away before being snapped out of the thought by a loud horn and the sounding of the large gates opening.  
…  
Dwalin is on his shift of the gate watchmen as he spots something moving in the distance. They had been informed that Gandalf had headed for Mirkwood last night to check on your progress and to watch for his return among any other threats that may pop up. Dwalin pulls out his spyglass and sees Gandalf. “Its Gandalf. Wait…The Elf Lords and the Prince are with him, there’s no carriage. Send for King Thorin!”  
His announcement ran through the halls, the Company all readying themselves for any news they would receive. Dwalin chose another Dwarf to take his place on the wall as he ran to join the group. Dain heard the call and sprinted all the way from the forges, dropping over leaning on his knees when he reached the group, only able to catch his breath when the horn sounded. The gates opened and the Company all squinted into the distance trying to see if you were with them.  
…  
The horses all entered the gates and the Company all smiled as what they guessed was Thranduils black cape was your hair hanging down his shoulder, finally seeing you wrapped around the Elf Kings shoulders, all beaming up at you as you waved from behind the Elf King. The group stopped, you sat back on your knees and Thranduil dismounted quickly before turning and pulling you off the Elk and safely onto your feet, giving you a big smile before he released you.  
You turned just as Ori ran and charged into your arms, forcing you to start laughing loudly as he squeezed you tighter as Fili and Kili both joined in on the hug, squeezing you tightly before releasing you. The three of you walking back to the group as you smile brightly and hug each of them tightly, leaving the King for last.   
He smiles brightly at you, “I’m glad you’re safe.” trying to act Kingly you guessed.  
You smile in response before stepping forward grabbing a handful of his coat and jerking him towards you and into a tight hug, he quickly hugs you tightly in return and laughs loudly, triggering the Company to all squeeze you into another large group hug. They break off and you release Thorin and smirk up at him and ask, “So what trouble have you been getting into while ive been gone?”  
He chuckled and replied, “We finished mending the plumbing, and the chimneys, cleaned up the fields outside, nothing much after that. How much have you gotten into?”  
You, “That’s a very long discussion, which we cannot have here.” glancing at the large crowd around you all happy you were well.  
Thorin, “Counsel room then?” seeming to understand your meaning, to which you respond with a nod, then he turns and leading the group to the secluded room.


	3. Chapter 3

You, the Elves, Gandalf, Dain and the Company all entered the meeting room and all chose their seats, waiting anxiously to hear what you had to tell them. You, “I am planning a journey to Mordor, I was wondering if you and your Armies would like to join me."   
All, "Mordor???!!!"   
Thorin, "What would draw you to march there?"   
You, "Do you remember when we were separated in the Goblin City?"   
Thorin, "Aye, you and Bilbo, caught up to us on the mountainside, before we ran to the eagles."   
You, "There was a creature there named Gollum, he had been protecting the One Ring for the past few centuries.” They all gasp quietly and scoot to the end of their chairs. “He tried to attack Bilbo, so I killed him, he had dropped the Ring, I found it and I’ve had it since."   
Dwalin, "And so now you mean to destroy it."   
Ori, "Why did you not tell us?"   
Fili, "It must have been such a strain on you this entire time."   
Thorin, "It was because of me, wasn’t it?” All of them lowering their heads a little at this thought before looking to your face again.   
You, “No, there was enough to worry about, and since the Goblin City it was a fairly short Journey to Erebor. We had a dragon and a battle to prepare for. I would never dream of accusing you of thievery, even in your worst state of mind you would never attack me, besides, I am a far greater target for the Ring than you.” Thorin smiled slightly at the compliment, the rest joining him with their own small smiles.   
Dain, “So The Black Gates then? No doubt they’ll be bringing their own since they’re seated around you.” Waving his hand in the direction of the Three Elf Lords.   
Thranduil, “Yes our Armies will be joining yours should you choose to go.”  
Elrond, “Your Armies would be the main breaking points through the vast forces in Mordor.” Earning proud grins from the Dwarves.   
Thorin, “I shall send word to The Blue Mountains and the three other Dwarf Kingdoms for any Dwarf willing to march."   
Dain, "Aye, I’ll send for my entire Army back in the Iron Hills. How long do we have until we march?"   
You, "At least a few weeks, my ribs are still bruised and my arm still needs mending.” Lifting your hand and wiggling your finger poking it over the wrap going up to your elbow.   
Kili/Fili, “Your ribs?"   
Ori, "I didn’t hurt you when I hugged you did I?"   
You chuckle then smile at them, "No boys none of you hurt me when you hugged me."   
Thorin, "It shall be a long march for us then, or are our forces the only ones to call on?"   
You, "No, King Thengel from Rohan and I am sure Lord Ecthelion II of Gondor can be convinced to march with us. I shall send word to Thengel when we are to march to warn him of our armies coming and give him a chance to join us, he has been more than willing for decades now, just waiting for word it had been found. Then there is another path, I shall have to take before rejoining you on your path to Gondor, Gandalf should be sent ahead to deal with Denethor, I don’t think I should have the patience for him. When we arrive I shall speak to Lord Ecthelion II."   
Thorin, "Why should you take a separate path? Surely we could join you?"   
You, "Perhaps, though I shall be needing to make a deal with the Dead Men of Dunharrow, they linger in a pathway past Rohan on the way to Gondor, they can cut through Mordor’s forces easily."   
Gloin, "Dead Men… did she say Dead, Men??” Looking to the group before back to you.   
You, “A group of men who abandoned one of the former Kings of Gondor, cursed to remain in Middle Earth for eternity until they fulfill their oaths to fight against Mordor’s armies. I knew their Leader, he was always a reasonable man, I’m sure he will join us."   
Dwalin, "But they’re dead?"   
Dain claps his hands together then points at you, "Ahh I get it, they’re dead, so the Orcs can’t kill them, ahh with those men on our side Mordor should surely fall.” Tapping his palm on the table before scooting back into his chair and crossing his arms with a large smile on his face. The group all realizing this and agreeing with him.   
Nori, “What sort of agreement will you be making?"   
You, "I remember them, as they were, I am sure they will trust me still, even after all these years, also as a protector of the future King of Gondor, I am able to fulfill their oath in the Kings place, granting them peace.” All giving soft Aahs and nodding their heads in understanding.  
Thorin, “Well it’s decided then, should we agree to three weeks to be safe? I shall send word out calling for Dwarves. All of us should continue healing and start arming ourselves for battle."   
You all nod, stand and leave the room, The Princes leading you off through the Mountain showing you what they had been up to before sitting down for breakfast. Word spread fast through the mountain, though none were told where the Ring was, just that it was found and was to be destroyed soon, all forming shifts and nonstop forging arrows and various weapons, cleaning and sharpening weapons and armor.   
…   
You had been led up to the Royal Wing and had been told to choose your room, you chose an apartment that had always been vacant but furnished, and newly cleaned, with four bedrooms in it so The Elf Lords and Legolas could join you, easing Thranduil’s hidden anxiety.   
You stepped through the doorway and roamed through it with Thranduil and the Company all behind you. Once you find the bedroom you walk over to the bed, freshly made the week before, you crawl to the middle of the bed and lie down on your back, taking in a deep breath feeling the softness of the mattress as you hear a loud crack as you are swallowed into a small sinkhole with only your hands and feet poking out. Thranduil and Thorin quickly run to you and pull you out of the hole, both holding you and walking a foot away from the bed before Thorin placed you directly into Thranduil’s arms as you burst into laughter, before signaling for the Dwarves to all help him drag the mattress out of the hole and out onto the floor, revealing the giant hole in the wooden frame as you stopped laughing, wiping away tears as Thranduil and The other Elves fought off their laughter.   
Thorin, "Balin, don’t let anyone sleep on the beds until they’re fully inspected.”  
Bombur, “She barely weighs 50lbs. What kind of craftsmanship is that.” Kicking the bed, causing the wood across the top to shift making the group all step back.   
You, “So you made the beds but didn’t inspect them? Where have you all been sleeping since I’ve been gone?” Their faces drop a little in embarrassment.   
Ori, “We’ve all been staying down in the large great hall on the ground floor.”  
Dwalin, “Couldn’t sleep up in the Royal Wing without you here lass.” The group all nodding, Thranduil gently set you down and you walked to Dwalin and gave him a giant hug which he returned before the group jumped in before releasing you.   
You, “Well we shall merely have to drag our mattresses on the floor, baby steps from our long journey I suppose, break ourselves back into staying in soft beds again.” Chuckling as the group quickly joined you.   
The Elf Lords choosing their rooms and leaving their belongings on their beds, Thranduil and Legolas both placing theirs in the last room before they went to the small kitchen and unloaded the food they had brought with them to the mountain.   
The rest of the day was spent exploring with Ori through the Library gathering the files necessary for rebuilding the mountain and the dwarves returning, along with browsing through the shelves for familiar titles he’d heard of asking you for translations, before joining the group for dinner the going off to bed.   
Legolas, Elrond and Celeborn all not tired chose to stay down on the library to help pour through the papers to assist the Dwarves with your orders for rebuilding, knowing if they didn’t you would stay up constantly from here till they march to complete the lists. Thranduil silently followed you up to your apartment, admiring your hair bouncing as you walked along with how you walked on your toes, bouncing from step to step as your hips swayed slightly, smiling slightly trying not to give away that he was watching you. You reached the door and opened it for him, walked into the hallway past it, turning and smiling at him as he turned to you after closing the door.   
He smiled largely at you leaning against the door, taking a deep breath and releasing it before quickly walking to you and lifting you into his arms pulling your legs around his waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck over his hair. He carried you into your room and closing the door behind you. As he closed the door you lifted his crown from his head and placed it on the nightstand by the door before he walked to the mattress, dropped to his knees on it and laid you out across the center of it as he pulled back and undid your boots as you giggled, smiling at you as he pulled them off and set them by the end of the bed as you lifted yourself and reached for your the pile of clothes you had set out for bed and went into the bathroom to change, Thranduil silently pulling out of his shirt folding it, setting it on top of he dresser and pulling out the pair of sleeping pants that you had put in one of the drawers of the dresser for him. He removed his boots, socks then changed his pants and was seated on the edge of the bed as you walked back in, getting ready to braid his hair back, setting the same ribbon he kept with him to his right side to tie he end with.   
You quietly crept behind him and kissed his bare shoulder, he chuckles quietly as you wrapped your arms around his neck, you turned his chin to the left and kissed him before pulling back, “Would you like help with your hair?” His mind flashed back to how he had pulled his hair from your hands before, remembering how badly he had regretted that he smiled at you and nodded, “If you like.” You gently kissed the side of his neck before pulling back and brushing your fingers through his hair and braiding it, before tying the ribbon at the end. Once you were done he quickly turned, onto his knees lifting you against him as he carried you to the pillows and pulling back the blankets and burying the two of you beneath them, snuggling and kissing for nearly an hour before finally going to sleep.   
The stars still shone through the small cylindrical windows in the ceiling that had been carved with mirrored cylindrical cutouts leading to the top of the mountain. Your back was firmly against Thranduil’s chest with his arms around you tightly as he kissed your shoulder in his sleep, with your legs twisted around each other’s. Your ear twitches as you hear whispers through your dreams, outside of your apartment then hearing them sneaking through to your bedroom.   
The door shot open as The Princes and Bofur charged through, the rest of the group all following after, all still in their sleeping clothes as Bofur smiled widely shouting, “Ha, caught you!!"   
Fili and Kili both high five each other, "Knew it!!" You both lifted your heads then you giggle and settle back into bed as they quietly poured out of the door.  
Thorin, "Back to bed everyone.” Turning and smiling at you, “I’m happy for you two. Don’t worry we will push breakfast back an hour if you wish."   
You groan out, "Leave it where it is now, starving me an extra hour won’t make it a better morning."   
Thorin chuckles as he turns to leave, closing the door behind him, "Alright, Goodnight."   
Thranduil nuzzles you closer kissing your shoulder again as he let out a chuckle, "Good night darling.” You turn and kiss his forehead before settling back down and going back to sleep.  
…  
The dragons were here, your armies were all in the giant mithril boxes you had kept just for transporting troops, they lifted you off the ground and flew quickly making it to Rohan within a few hours, the armies from the Dwarf and Elven Kingdoms joining you along the way, casting giant shadows on the ground making it evident to anyone below that something big was going to happen soon. When you landed in Rohan you made your way along with the Elf Lords, Legolas, The Company, Gandalf, and the Dwarf Lords to the main building, running into the view of Thengol, who greeted you with open arms quickly pulling you into a tight hug before he pulled back smiling, to get a better look at you.  
Thengel, “It certainly has been a while since I’ve last seen you. I am so glad to see you!!” He turns and looks at the group behind you then back to you smirking, “So you’ve found it then!! Finally!!! I got your letter and guessed this, I was right and my men have been ready for days now, my men are waiting over the ridge there.” pointing off to his right, at his men assembling the mithril boxes you left within his Kingdom for when he was needed, along with 6 large dragons who were armored and waiting to carry the men. “So Gondor then? I went myself to Ecthelion last week, to tell him you were planning something and to ready himself, Denethor had a fit, but his father knows whats best. A little Hobbit mischief every now and then is good for a mans soul.” Glancing back at the Dwarves who were all thoroughly amused by his honesty and how he was so willing to jump into battle with you.  
Noticing his son Theoden who quickly joined his fathers side smiling at you, “Welcome back, Jaqi. Enjoy your journey from Erebor, I imagine its been a long time since you’ve seen that trip.”  
You, “It was, the Company all enjoyed the flight, many of them haven’t been this far out in this region before.”  
Theoden leans to the side looking at the group, “Well after this is all done you should all come and spend some quality time with the great lands we roam in. Really get a good look at your old allies territory, about time we had more visitors from Erebor, not to say visiting your Kingdom isn’t fantastic, but it could perhaps inspire something in your people who don’t normally see these lands or our horses that roam freely through our Kingdom. Perhaps add more horse styles into your crafting.” earning a small giggle from you and the group, seeing as his last comment was dripping in sarcasm as he added a wink back to you.  
Thorin, “Perhaps it just might, our legs might not match us to your fine creatures, but there is much to admire in their strength and beauty.”  
Theoden nudges his fathers arm, “See, he gets it.” smiling widely. “Well the men are ready when you are, Oh and don’t worry about that prick of a man Denethor, I’ll deal with him this time. Last time I went there he was all high and mighty walking through the Mountain city trying to tell me about Gondor’s history, going on and on about it, though this time I’m going to show him we are far from stable hands, I’m going to school him in the ancient tongues, correct his annunciation, oh I’m going to make him wish he never snubbed his smug pompous nose in my face.”  
His father now looking to the side fighting a losing battle of hiding his smile and laughter which the rest of the group failed at completely, laughing outright before regaining themselves.  
Dain especially smiling widely, crossing his arms, “I think I would enjoy staying some time here immensely.”  
Thengel nodded, “Thank you King Dain, you and your men from the Iron Hills are always welcome, though Dwarf appetite, even being nearly a third of a Hobbits, still we shall need some time to prepare properly if you intend to send large groups.” The groups faces showing a hint of confusion on ho he knew his name when they hadn’t been introduced. “Ah I should explain, Jaqi had written to us about you giving names and brief descriptions, Now the Elf Lords we have met before, along with Gandalf, but you Thorin I could pick you out anywhere by your Durin Blue eyes, and Dain you greatly resemble your Great Grandfather, who we have a portrait of in one of our halls, he had gifted to us as we formed our alliance. We prefer to be well informed of our guests, especially friends of our dear Half Hobbit friend here.” smiling at you as he gently placed his hand on your shoulder before pulling it back to his side.  
…  
You all return to the carriers shortly after and take the short flight to Gondor. Your group was in its own smaller carrier, which split off from the group of dragons carrying your vast army, landing on a large peak on top of a haunted mountain, leading to the doorway to the Dead Men of Dunharrow. You walked first turning to the others, “None of you are obligated to follow me here. It should not take long should you decide to stay.” They all quickly replied they were going with you. You lead them through the haunted pathway, finally reaching the doorway and quickly walking through it. You were surrounded by ghostly voices chanting, “The way is shut.” followed my ghostly laughing until you reached a cliff, their Kingdom finally revealing itself. You stared off a the main doorway of their Kingdom as their King stepped forward and marched to you, quickly finding himself at in front of you, glaring at the group behind you over your head smirking as he inspected them.   
Dead King, “The way is shut, And the dead keep it. Why have you entered my Kingdom?” before finally glancing own at you and stepping back a step as he caught your eyes, his face going blank as his mouth dropped open. He quickly glanced back to the group then to you again, before bowing low to you. “My lady, Jaqi, what brings you to my cursed domain?” As he lifts himself again now smiling timidly at you.  
You, “I need your help.” He tilts his head to the side. “I found the Ring, I am calling you to fulfill your oath to Isildur, join me and you shall pass freely from this world.  
Dead King, “You are not the King of Gondor, respectfully, how could you possibly accomplish this?”  
You, “I am one of Isildurs Heir’s protectors, Lord Ecthelion refers to myself and Lord Elrond as his Regents. Is that enough?”  
Dead King, “I would face the terrors of the world, at your bidding My Lady. Since it is you that is asking, and this being for the destruction of the Ring, we will gladly join your side, either we are freed or not, we cannot let our Kingdoms fall to darkness, or let it be passed into another creatures hands.”  
…  
You land in Gondor on the upper ridge leading straight to the Throne room where Ecthelion and Denethor were waiting for you, Theoden quickly cracked his knuckles as he entered the hall before rotating his shoulders and strutting to Denethors side and quickly led him through one of the side doors insisting he finish the tour from last time, shooting a wink at you as he closed the door behind him.   
Ecthelion quickly stepped to your side, clasping your hands, “Ahh, My Dear Lady Pear, I am elated to see you again. How is our dear little future King, You did receive the gifts I sent for his upcoming birthday, did you not? Is he enjoying his time with the Hobbits?” He had not been given the whole truth to his whereabouts for little Estel’s safety, though when you and Elrond both leave Rivendell he is sent with Elladan and Ellohrir to Bilbo’s home in the Shire, which is heavily guarded from attack as always.  
You quickly nodded, “Yes, I am sure he shall enjoy them immensely, and yes he loves spending time with the Hobbits, there is always so many children around for him to play with. And it is one of the safest places for him to be while Elrond and I am away, thousand of eyes on him at all times.” giving him a small smirk causing him to laugh in return, before shifting his view to see the group behind you, “Welcome to Gondor, Miss Pear here has sent brief descriptions along with your names, so I may be able to address you easier later on, after this battle Is all settled.” the discussion quickly working through the targets quickly as they had drawn out the battle plan and breaking for dinner, sharing hours of stories before you all excuse yourselves to sleep to prepare for the next day.  
You strolled through the garden on the upper ledge, catching distant rants from Theoden and Denethor, the latter was trying to escape at any chance he can find, always failing miserably, Theoden having bet the Princes he could stretch this out well past six hours had manage to win that bet but was aiming for Gloin’s for ten hours. You giggled as you sensed Thranduil sneak up behind you, looking up at him, and slide his fingers between yours as he glanced down at you and smiled lovingly before he glanced at the garden around inspected it.  
You start speaking in Elvish, “It’s not Greenwood or The Shire, but it does in a pinch, when you miss all the green.”   
Thranduil chuckled, “They do the best they can, I’m sure.” smiling at you again, “We can’t all have the healing fingers and immense growing power like Hobbits.”  
You, “Its the trade off for the height difference.” giggling again as you lean against his arm, which he quickly wraps around you as you start to lead him to your room.  
Thranduil, “Where are you steering me to now, oh terrifying Hobbit.” chuckling again  
You, “Bed.”  
Thranduil, “Ahh, good choice. I have missed you in my arms all day.”  
You quickly get ready for bed in the giant room that you were normally assigned with a kitchen and fully stocked pantry as always, even Thranduil seemed short in the massive bed. You jumped up on the bed as he laid back against the pillows staring at you lovingly, memorizing you. You tied the end of your braid before releasing it letting it fall down your back, as you smiled at him, stepping to straddle him as he wrapped his arms around you, rubbing small circles onto your back.  
Thranduil, “Tomorrow…”  
You, “No, no tomorrow.” leaning in to kiss him, he deepens the kiss as he pulled the blankets out from under you, turning you over and laying on top of you, wrapping you tightly beneath you as he kissed you deeper, wrapping your legs around him as you ran your fingers over his back, squeezing him tighter as he moved on top of you, running his hands over every inch of you, savoring every moment you shared together before the sun rose and you would have to storm off into the endless darkness together.  
…  
You both turned to face the window as the grandfather clock in your room, sounded two in the morning, both staring at the stars, getting one last glance before you shared a kiss and rose to get ready, both pulling on your Mithril battle armor, Thranduil choosing to leave his cape behind and to tie up his hair into a braided bun with your help before adding a helmet he hadn’t worn in centuries, glancing over at you in your dragon like Mithril armor and matching facemark and helmet covered in spikes covering your hair pulled also in a braided ponytail that was tied back halfway into a loose loop then secured to the back of your head with a small ribbon in your usual battle braid style, silently trying to block out the sound of the Ring that was safely tuck in a small mithril bag hidden under your armor shirt under your belt, stitched in so you couldn’t lose it, grabbing your supplies and heading for the outer ledge past the throne room, Lord Elrond and Celeborn joining you silently in their own armor also leaving their capes behind, braiding their hair back out of reach under their helmets. All reminding themselves Glorfindel died slaying a Balrog after it grabbed him by his long flowing hair, saying they would not be taken down so easily by something so insignificant, though totally awesome to wear.  
The four of you all climbed on the back of the dragon that was waiting for you, flying out a safe distance to the top of a giant peak nearly a mile from the black staircase leading to the back door of Mordor through Shelob’s lair. As you jumped off of the dragons back, you turned to see the King of the Dead waiting for you, nodding to you, showing he had come just as you had asked before disappearing again to wait until you reached the top of the stairs, thanking the dragon again as it raised its wings and flew off back to wait to carry the vast armies to the Black Gates.  
You all took in a breath before starting to climb down the giant peak, starting your long trek to Mount Doom. You traveled for nearly an hour before you reached the stairs, and you led the way, stopping every few hours as your stomach told you it was time to eat. The Elf Lords enjoying these breaks, eating as much Lembas as they could, having all stored bags worth, and sharing small stories, hand holding between you and Thranduil, trying to make each other laugh and distract each other from the air thickening around you.  
You finally make it to the top and quickly make it through Shelob’s Lair, quickly killing her as you exit through the tunnel as the Dead Army joined you as you snuck through the outer wall around Mordor just as the sun should have been rising. Looking off into the giant sea of Orcs and Trolls as you take a moment to prepare yourselves, drawing your swords, each choosing dual blades, looking to your left seeing the Black Gates open and the troops of Orcs started to march to the opening gate, using this a your sign to start running.   
The three of you quickly sliced through the Orcs as most of the Dead Army ran through the Orcs around the outer wall working their way in towards Mount Doom, twenty of the Dead Men stayed and helped you fight your way to your goal Mount Doom. After nearly an hour you had reached the base and started sprinting up the mountainside, sheathing your swords quickly as the Dead Men surrounded you forming a wall behind you as you climbed. You cleared a large rock before stumbling, Thranduil quickly helping you up to continue running, the three of you all climbing the last ledge and continuing through the opening, pausing as the Ring pulsed. Sending a shock through your body, blurring your vision, you took a shaky breath as the Elf Lords all looked at you. You drew another deep breath and forced yourself to take another step, then another, the three gently holding you up as you shook and wobbled. You reached the ledge and you slipped your hand under your armor shirt and your belt, using the dagger you pulled from your left thigh to cut the stitching, pulling the small mithril bag out and putting your dagger back. Elrond silently preparing himself to grab it should you try to keep it for yourself, you undid the tie at the top of the bag you held it outward as the three of you could hear the shouting clearly, all feeling the Eye turn to you. Taking a shaky breath as you slid your thumb under the bag and pushed the bottom up, forcing the Ring out and taking a shaky breath and shoving yourself back as it fell, slamming into the men behind you causing them to step back as well, hugging you as you let out a small whimper as a tear rolled down your cheek. The three of you all taking a step forward to watch as the Ring sank into the lava dissolving, hearing the Eye start to scream, turning to leave the Mountain, feeling lighter with each step, the tower had collapsed entirely as you all stood on the ledge overlooking the collapsing city, feeling the heat creep up behind you, turning to see the lava start to flow out of the doorway.  
Celeborn grabbed you three and pulled you to the edge of the ledge quickly, “We should be safe here, it should just flow over the sides.” You all turned to see the Dead Army killing all the Orcs still trying to escape into the surrounding forests as your giant army cheered in victory, the Dwarves from the Company all shouting your name, quickly joined by the rest of the army. The Eagles were soon sent to pick you up and you four flew back to Gondor to wait for the rest of the Army to be carried back.   
You all landed in the empty ledge at the top of Gondor, stepping off the Eagles quickly and taking a few steps before removing and dropping your helmets, all pausing for a few breaths and turning to stare at the giant hole where the dark Kingdom used to be. Silent tears flowed for a few moments until you spoke up to break the silence, putting your hand on Elronds arm, “Thank you, Elrond, for not shoving me in.” looking up at him with a hopeful smile and a tear running down your cheek, his stern face broke into a large smile as he turned and lifted you into a hug laughing and hugging you tighter.  
Elrond, “I knew you could do it. Dearest little Hobbit, I knew it.” burying his face into your shoulder as you wrapped your arms around his neck as Celeborn and Thranduil squeezed you into a hug as the four of you started laughing, breaking apart as you saw the dragons start to return with the armies and the Dead Army marching to Gondor, picking up your discarded helmets and turned to join the healers in the Healing Wing.


End file.
